Remembrance
by SeiPrince
Summary: Sasaki meets someone from his past, and even thought their conversation was short, it still brought him pain.


**Wow, I haven't posted a fic in forever I'm sorry .. But here, have a sort of cliche story of Sasaki meeting someone from his past.  
****This is just a one shot, but I hope you guys like it! Sorry if I don't have the personalities right and sorry if there's some mistakes. This is just to help get me out of writer's block a little bit.**

* * *

Sasaki Haise wouldn't tell anyone this, but he felt as though there is a huge empty void in his life.

He knows why; it's because he can't remember the past twenty years of his life. That sounds sad, not knowing who your parents or friends are. Not remembering your favorite book or memory. He doesn't even remember how he became a half-ghoul in the first place.

Some days he wishes that he never lost his memories. He wants to know who his parents are, he wants to reread his favorite book, and he wants to know everything that he's accomplished so far in his short time alive. He really wants to know if his black and white hair is really his natural hair color. Sometimes he wants to go to Arima and ask him to restore his memories, if possible, because he wants this empty feeling to go away.

Other days he's happy to not know what his past is. For the past two years he's been climbing the ranks of the CCG, and he met a lot of great people along the way. Arima, Akira, Urie, Mutsuki, Shirazu, Saiko. He doesn't want to leave his "family" behind, even if his squad can be a bit frustrating at times.

Whenever he's not doing missions and his squad is too busy doing something individually, Sasaki would go out in Tokyo and just hang out by himself at random places. It's times like this where he can be by himself and just think about life.

And that was just what he was doing right now. Sitting in a park on a bench that was underneath a couple trees, Sasaki was currently reading a book that he was sure he never read before.

About half an hour after he sat down, he felt another presence sit down on the same bench next to him.

He wasn't one to just stop reading so he could look at some stranger, but he felt the stranger's eyes on him and he couldn't help but look up.

Feeling a little surprised, he found himself staring into the eyes of a girl. She wasn't a woman yet, but she wasn't a little kid either. She had to at least be a young teenager. She was staring at him intently with wide brown eyes, her short brown hair almost covering her face at the same time.

Sasaki gasped a little. _Hinami? What are you doing here alone? _he wanted to ask, but he obviously kept it to himself.

_Why did I automatically think-_

"Onii-chan?"

Before he could finish his thought, he was interrupted when the girl opened her mouth and spoke.

A few seconds went by before Sasaki realized, embarrassingly, that she was waiting for an answer.

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, but do I know you..?"

Immediately after he said that he wanted to take those words back. The girl's face fell and it was just the most heartbreaking thing that Sasaki has ever seen in his life. He could see that she was quickly forming tears so he set down his book and moved so that his whole body was facing her.

"Please don't cry! I'm Sasaki Haise, and if you want I could help you look for your onii-chan" he said, putting a hand out.

Slowly, the girl raised her own hand and shook his. "It's fine, you just smelled a lot like my big brother, that's all. My name's Hinami Fueguchi, it's nice to meet you."

Sasaki smiled even though he felt a twinge of dread in his stomach because _how did I know her name?_

"It's nice talking to a girl as polite as yourself. What are you doing here by yourself? Did you lose your brother?"

Hinami shook her head. "I'm just here playing on the swing sets. My onee-chan is going to pick me up in a few hours, so I'm okay."

"Your onee-chan? Who is she?"

"Touka Kirishima."

Twice that day, Sasaki felt like something had punched him in the stomach. It took all his strength not to just get up right there and run to god knows where.

Suddenly, an image popped up in his head.

* * *

_There were two people, a girl and a guy, and they both had pitch black hair. The girl was standing there talking to the guy while cleaning something with a rag, and for some reason the guy had an eye-patch. They were both standing behind the counter at some cafe restaurant._

"Damn it, Kaneki. You spilled the coffee again."

"I'm sorry, Touka-chan. I really didn't mean to, but a rat ran over my foot and I was afraid that I'd get bit."

The girl, Touka, paused her cleaning to look at him.

"You, a ghoul, are afraid of getting bit by a rat. Really."

Kaneki rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly said yes.

Rolling her eyes, Touka went back to rubbing the counter and said "What am I going to do with you?"

Kaneki smiled and handed her another rag. "Don't worry, Touka-chan, with your good teaching skills I'm sure I'm going to get better. It makes me happy to know that you have some patience with me."

Touka didn't say anything, but she turned away to hide the bright red blush creeping up on her cheeks.

* * *

"Sasaki? Are you okay?"

Shaking his head, Sasaki was pulled back into reality after hearing the worried sounds of Hinami.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that. I guess I just dazed out for a second there."

Sasaki felt a wave of nostalgia and sadness wash over him. It was so powerful that he felt drained, both emotionally and physically.

Hinami could tell that something had upset him, so she quickly changed the subject.

"What book are you reading there?" she said, pointing at the book that he had laid down earlier.

Glad for the subject change, Sasaki picked up the book, smiled at her, and said "_The Black Goat's Egg _by Sen Takatsuki. I swear it's my first time reading the book, but somehow I feel as though I've read it before. Have you heard of her or her works?"

Hinami smiled, but the smile didn't reach all the way to her eyes. To Sasaki, it feels as though the smile is one of sadness, instead of being neutral or happy.

"Yes, my brother loves her works. We actually went to an autograph signing of hers once."

"You guys are lucky! I want to meet her some day. I really want to ask her a few questions, like where she got her inspirations from and why she chose to give her main characters their certain personalities."

"Not only do you smell like brother, but you act a lot like him too," Hinami said, frowning.

Sasaki felt a small chill run up his spine. Could it be from her frown? Or something else?

"I can tell that you admire your brother a lot. What's his name?"

"Kaneki Ken."

Before Sasaki could react, Hinami stood up, said "It was nice meeting you, mister Haise, but I have to leave now. Hopefully we'll see each other again!" and began walking away.

Sasaki's eyes began to cloud over, but he still had most of his hearing.

He doesn't know if he really heard it or not, but he swears he heard the following come from Hinami's direction as she was walking away:

"And I hope that you really are happy living the life that you're living right now, onii-chan."

Sasaki Haise then proceeded to pass out.

* * *

**Onii-chan: Japanese - Older brother.  
****Onee-chan: Japanese - Older sister.**


End file.
